


Late Night Security

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [98]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Pre-Series, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alpha Female does what she can to protect and nurture him from afar, but they can get ever so much closer to the Master without arousing suspicions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Security

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 2 July 2016  
> Word Count: 116  
> Prompt: 22. laundromats at midnight  
> Summary: The Alpha Female does what she can to protect and nurture him from afar, but they can get ever so much closer to the Master without arousing suspicions.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Wow! I am really getting into writing for the hellhounds, but I'm already noticing a trend toward security and protection in the stories and, more importantly, in the titles. I need to shake that up a bit, I think. LOL!
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

No one thinks anything of their presence. The prevalence of these people owning the breed that they most resemble definitely helps in them blending into the background. The Master sometimes keeps with a strange cross section of humanity. They wish only to guarantee his safety while he blissfully is unaware of his true nature. The time is not yet right for him to remember, but they can feel the innate desire to safeguard him from the random acts of violence and despair into which this world is sinking. The Alpha Female does what she can to protect and nurture him from afar, but they can get ever so much closer to the Master without arousing suspicions.


End file.
